Shaken
by head.chantal
Summary: Formerly Quake reworded slightly. An earthquake off-world has far reaching consequences for everyone involved not least for a certain accident prone colonel. Involves some Sheppard Whump. Disclaimer on profile, please review.
1. Chapter 1

As another round of Rodney's scientific babble reached his ears John sighed causing Teyla to glance at him.

"Something wrong John" she asked concern creeping into her tone.

"I'm going to look around a bit" he responded rising from the chair he'd been sat.

"Would you like me to come" she asked her smile full of understanding.

"No! Someone needs to stay and make sure these two don't over stay our welcome" he replied before escaping the mountain community they'd stumbled upon.

The natives of PM2-779 were likely one of the most advanced (about 1999's Earth) and civilized races in the Pegasus galaxy. Yet had it not been for the high energy readings Jumper 1 had detected they'd probably never have met them.

* * *

FLASHBACK _* When AR-1 stepped out the Jumper they'd been dubious about the signs of advanced technology Rodney had supposedly detected. The gate was surrounded by ruins of a settlement enclosed on 3 sides by large mountains and on the 4th by a large river_ _._

 _Yet Rodney's personal scanner was detecting the same high signatures as the Jumper's and in his wisdom he set off in search of the source. Annoyed the others followed and it wasn't long before they reached an arch in the cliff face tall enough for Ronan to fit through._

 _Something about it got John's senses tingling so he picked up a nearby stone and threw it at the middle of the arch_ _, instead of bouncing off the stone disappeared through a ripple._

 _"It's a cloak" Rodney announced confirming John's assumption._

 _Under mutual silent agreement they all passed through the so called 'cloak' arriving in a large vaulted atrium filled with colourful plants, numerous passage ways and transporters._

 _"From your uniform I to presume you are the legendary warriors who inhabit the ancestral city" a slender 5ft3 middle aged woman with short brown hair and grey eyes_ _dressed in a long red dress asked approaching._

 _"Yes, I'm Colonel Sheppard, this is Doctor Mckay, Teyla and Ronan"._

 _"Welcome to Avona. I'm Neeve one of the high priestesses, please feel free to explore our city. The only part that is out of bounds is our medical isolation lab at the end of that first corridor. Simply because a group of our explorers have returned with a strange rash we can't identify. However you can access the observation room via the parallel corridor if you wish"*._

* * *

John found himself walking amongst the ruins outside, stopping in front of a wall that seemed relatively intact and covered in the unmistakable symbols of the ancients.

"You recognize the markings but can't read Alteran, it's a long account of our legacy".

John froze in his tracing of the familiar symbols when the female appeared as if out of thin air. She was 5ft9 slender with long black hair and striking blue eyes. Unlike the other woman he'd encountered on Avona who were pale skinned and wore dresses, she was bronzed and dressed in black combat boots, dark brown leather pants and dark brown long coat.

"Why doesn't that surprise me what is with historians being unable to keep things simple. I'm Colonel John Sheppard by the way".

She smiled "hello John, I'm Talon Mist, I could give you a brief overview if you want".

"You read Ancient" he asked a little startled.

Talon let out a laugh "It's my native tongue. Avona is home to two advanced but different civilizations. You have the Astria who reside in the mountain and only emerge after dark and the the dwellers or settled alterans who live on the surface. We live in peace helping and defending each other other but us dwellers have never been large in number".

"If you live such harmonious lives then why don't you all live together in one settlement".

Another chuckle "you've settled in Atlantis have you not" Talon asked pushing off from the wall she'd been leaning against.

"Yes" he said keeping his voice guarded unsure where the conversation was going.

"Then you've probably noticed how much my people enjoy sunlight and fresh air, you really think we'd survive very long inside a mountain. The Astria have lived in the mountain to avoid the wraith so long they can't tolerate sunlight".

John couldn't argue he remembering how antsy he'd been during his brief reassignment to the SGC. Falling into easy conversation they walked through the ruins with Talon pointing out the remnants of interesting buildings.

"I have some documents and research at the new settlement that your people might find interesting, would you like me to get them".

"If it's scientific research I know someone who'd make my life hell if i said no".

"You may want it sit it may take me a while" she said before pivoting and heading off at a jog.

John shrugged perching on a raised platform in front of the wall they'd first meet in front of, never considering what might have reduced the old settlement to ruins.

* * *

John jumped up looking at his feet in alarm as he felt something suspiciously like a small earthquake. The rumbling continued and he took a cautious step backwards as it grew stronger, the wall in front of him collapsed suddenly crushing him.

It wasn't long before he heard hurried footsteps and he naturally tensed expecting an enemy attack. However it was Talon who appeared at his side where she dropped 2 large square leather satchels and metal containers she'd been carrying.

"I'm sorry I was on my way to check my readings when I saw you. Had I gone to check them I would've probably realized a tremor was due and this could've be avoided" she rambled sinking to her knee's.

"It's not your fault, I've a bad habit getting myself into mischief" he said through gritted teeth as pain ripped his chest apart.

"I need to get you out and to someone who knows more than basic medicine. It'd be impossible for me to raise the rock myself or turn to the Astria as the sun won't set for hours and no one is at the settlement".

Watching Talon pace beside him coming up and then discarding solutions made John think of Rodney.

"Your ship!" she suddenly yelled remembering the craft she'd spotted by the gate. "Of course it's an Alteran gate-ship which means it's got an internal dialling console, I can dial your people and use the communication array to make contact and request help".

"I guess that would work but how would you know the address" he replied thankful she'd stopped pacing as it was starting to make him dizzy and a little nauseous.

She laughed as her hands began to unbutton her coat which she slipped off revealing an evergreen tank. Her arms were muscular, the right of which was covered in markings that John realized were the gate symbols.

"You point to the symbols in the order you dial them" she said holding her arm out to him.

With a weak smile he showed her the address glad that he'd had enough time to throw his hands in front of his face.

"John I want you to take this" she said handing him a small pebble like object she'd pulled out her pocket.

"What is it" he asked taking the somewhat familiar device.

"A communication unit it'll mean we're be able to stay in contact while I'm gone" she said pulling out an identical one.

* * *

After ensuring he understood how to use it Talon set off in the direction of the jumper, she jogged over the rough terrain while constantly talking to him. He maintained that he was 'fine' but the sound of his hacking coughs, slurred words and labored breathing drove her on faster.

Relief like she'd never felt washed over her as the jumper came into view, kicking into a sprint she closed the distance in no time. Somehow she'd managed to mentally open the jumper's back door while she was still running meaning she was able to fly straight into the cockpit.

Laying a hand on the console she commanded it to turn on and was only jolted a little as the space around her light up. Feeling the thrumming power she rapidly punched in the address John had given her. Once again she reached out with her mind this time thinking about opening a channel to her ancestors city.

* * *

Chuck stared at his computer with wide eyes, no teams were due a check in so someone dialling in couldn't be good news.

"Unscheduled off world activation" he called over the PA system glancing at Woolsey's office, within seconds the irritating civilian responded crossing the short distance to the control room.

'Atlantis, Colonel John Sheppard's in need of urgent medical assistance' a female's voice filled the overhead speakers.

Woolsey shot Chuck a confused look.

"Jumper communication array" the gate technician replied.

"This is Mr Woolsey, to whom am I speaking".

'Talon of the Avona Dwellers'.

"Where's the Colonel's team".

'In the mountains with the Astria' came the terse reply.

"Ok! Talon what exactly is the nature of the Colonel's condition" a sense of dread was creeping up his spine.

'He's trapped underneath a chunk of debris that fell during a tremor. He's got a deep cut to his forehead and cuts on his arms, he says he's fine but his breathing sounds troubled and he keeps coughing and slurring his words'.

"Understood we're readying men as we speak" he turned tapping his radio "Doctor Beckett, Major Lorne".

'Aye I heard. I'll be with yer in a minute'.

'Received sir we're already en route to the jumper bay' came the military second's voice.

Not long after jumper 2 descended into the gate room hovering in front of the gate.

"Major I want you if at all possible to bring this Talon back, there are a lot of questions that need answering".

'Roger that sir' the pilot said as he headed through the event horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

John's rescue team were relieved when the jumper doors opened and they escaped into the fresh air, it'd been extremely cramped inside. Evan took point approaching Talon nervously pacing beside Jumper 1.

"I'm Major Evan Lorne, Sheppard's second in command, Talon I presume" he said holding out his hand.

Before she could respond the little stone in her left hand light up 'Talon I don't feel so good'.

Evan swallowed hard at the weakness in his CO's voice one thought filling his head _'NOT AGAIN'_.

"Hold on John your people are here" she replied into it before turning back to Evan "yes".

"Alright people let's move out".

* * *

After a long couple minutes of lugging heavy equipment across the rough terrain with Talon hurrying ahead then circling back urging them on they finally reached John.

Looking at the pale unconscious man, Evan knew before Carson could say it that he needed to be in Atlantis ASAP.

"Alright Marines, Doc work your magic while I accompany Ms Talon to find the rest of his team".

She offered him a wry smile as she pulled on her coat "would it be alright if I leave my things here" she said gesturing to the pile.

"I don't see why not, Sergeant Kirby keep an eye on the ladies belongings".

"Yes sir" Kirby replied through gritted annoyed to be assigned babysitting duties of a pile of inanimate objects.

With that Evan and Talon hurried towards the mountain.

"My superior would like you to accompany us to Atlantis to answer some questions" he figured that being straight with her would be best.

She glanced at him "I would give anything to see Atlantis, however I must insist on collecting my readings".

She removed the lid of a carved box that stood on a stone plinth that they'd approached and pulled out a half dozen crystals.

"What are they" Evan asked pointing at the familiar looking crystals she was tucking into her pocket.

"My ground sensors relay information to this conduit where the data is stored on crystals".

"You built that" Evan wondered aloud as they headed towards the cliff face.

"Yes, one of the satchels Kirby is watching contains all my research".

Evan couldn't help wondering why someone bright enough to build their own seismograph at such a young age would want to give strangers their entire research. They approached an arch which Talon passed through, with a quick glance around Evan followed. On the other side he found himself in a small entrance hall dimly light by fluorescent blue columns.

"Neeve a word" Talon called after a middle aged woman who was hurrying past from where she stood a step or two ahead of him.

The woman stopped turning "ah Talon what can I do for you today".

"I was wondering if you knew where the explorers have gone, some of their friends have arrived".

A flicker of a smile crossed the older woman's face "when I last saw them they were in Keogh's lab but that was a while ago. They may have moved on, the Doctor was frantic about tracing the source of some energy signatures".

"Thanks Neeve. If you see any of my people let them know I'm about to head out".

"Will do".

Evan gave Neeve a curt nod and a brief smile before hurrying after her who was heading for a nearby transporter.

* * *

Stepping out into the small lab Evan was embarrassed to see Rodney kick the console in front of him.

"Please refrain from doing that, this equipment's very sensitive" Talon reprimanded annoyed at his disrespect.

The scientist spun round startled "Major what the heck are you doing here".

"Rescuing Sheppard".

"What'd you mean rescuing John, he just went for a walk" Rodney contradicted in his whiny voice.

"He was walking around the ruins of the old settlement when a tremor occurred and a wall collapsed trapping him beneath" Talon responded.

"Look Carson says we need to get him back home ASAP, so let's move it people" Evan said his emotions boiling over.

They stared at him surprised at the anger in his tone.

* * *

They jogged back cutting the time in half slowed by the rough terrain and Rodney. The only people they found were a handful of combat engineers packing up equipment. John, half a dozen Marines and the medics were no where to be found.

"Kirby where's everyone" Evan asked narrowing his eyes at the Marine who was sat glowering on a lump of masonry.

"Heading back to the jumpers Sir".

"Right you lot nearly ready" Evan asked turning to the others, a chorus of 'yes Sirs' music to his ears.

Talon who'd moved to collect her belongings carefully approached Rodney "you're a Doctor of science correct".

"Yes" he said fidgeting wishing the jarheads would hurry up.

"Then I believe these will be of interest to you" she said holding out the metal boxes and one of the satchels.

"What makes you think that" he snapped.

"Rodney" Teyla reprimanded.

Talon just shook it off "it's my scientific research".

"I guess I could take a look".

* * *

BACK IN ATLANTIS

As soon as the jumpers landed the medical team rushed John to surgery and Rodney headed to his lab with Talon's research and data crystals while Teyla kindly offered to deliver the records to the cultural centre. Meanwhile Ronan and Evan accompanied her to the briefing room where Woolsey was waiting.

"Hello Talon, I'm Richard Woolsey, leader of this expedition would you care to take a seat".

"Hello Richard" Talon replied with a hint of a smile as she sat opposite him while Evan and Ronan took seats at the other end of the table.

"First of all would you care to explain how you managed to activate the jumper and how you knew our address".

"My people are directly descended from a group of Alterans who established a scientific outpost on Avona. While the those who remained here in Atlantis focused on ascending those on Avona focused on research".

She paused to slip her coat off revealing her toned arms, the right of which she held out towards Woolsey. "I had John point to the symbols in the order that you dial them".

"How did you come to meet Colonel Sheppard and how did he end up trapped under a wall" he continued like a lawyer to hide his worry.

"I was heading out to check my tremor readings when I saw John looking at the remains of the council chambers, we took a turn around the ruins of the old settlement. I left him so I could collect my research and records from the new settlement when a tremor hit, I hurried back as soon as I could but it was to late he was already trapped".

"Where was his team during all this" one thing Woolsey had learnt was that John's team was inseparable.

"They were inside the mountains establishing trade relations with the other advanced race on Avona. The Astria are nice people, their only defect being their inability to tolerate sunlight after years of living in the mountain".

Woolsey continued to question her for the next half an hour trying to gauge her motives when the doors opened revealing an out of breath Rodney.

"Zed PM's she's given us Zed PM's, three of which we can use in Altantis and one that's compatible with the defensive shield on the kid's planet. Then there's her research I've never seen anything more amazing in my life. Her readings show that Avona has been experiencing increasing seismic activity for a while" he rambled.

Woolsey who had risen in concern at the sight of Rodney bent over gasping for air now dropped back into his chair. "Why would you give us this stuff, it's obviously very valuable in order to get Doctor McKay this excited".

"We've converted to the same power supply as the astria so no longer have use for the Zed PM's as you call them. There isn't many of us left so we've been looking for someone to continue our work. Since we heard from some trading partners that Atlantis was inhabited again, we'd hoped that you're the people to do that".

"How many people are left".

"Since the last wraith attack, about fifty on Avona. About a hundred left to live with trading partners or travel".

"Major a word in my office" Woolsey said rising followed quickly by Evan who'd spent the entire time writing his report and worrying about John.

Once in his office Woolsey closed the door "you've spent time with her, do you think she's a threat".

"Absolutely not Sir, from what I can tell she's eager to make friends with anyone who are opposed to the Wraith. She didn't bat an eyelid when Rodney was being his usual charming self".

"Then I think we should extend the warm hand of welcome to her" he said opening the door again.

They crossed back to the briefing room where they found Talon and Ronan engaging in a staring competition.

"Talon in return for your generous gift we'd be honoured if you'd join us" Woolsey asked.

Talon frowned looking at each member of the room in turn "anyone care to translate".

Evan laughed "he's asking if you'd like to live here in Atlantis with us" he said holding out a spare radio unit "providing it's ok with your people".

"I'm sure I'll have their blessing".


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging from a 3 hour surgery a tired Carson couldn't help but smile at the sight of John's team along with Talon, Evan and Woolsey slumped in the plastic chairs in the hall outside the infirmary. He took a couple of steps forwards before crouching to meet their eye level as they all sat up stretching.

"The surgery went as well as can be expected but he's not out of the woods. He's lucky to be 'live with the injuries he sustained and the amount of blood 'e lost. He's got a long road ahead but I want ya to be prepared that there is a chance that his spinal bruising may cause paralysis".

"Can we see him" Rodney asked hopefully.

"Off course briefly mind and be warned he's heavily sedated at the moment to allow his body time to recover".

They all quietly trailed in after the former CMO and gathered around John's bed where the mechanical rise and fall helped ease some of their worry.

They all took turns in joining Talon in her vigil by John's bedside which allowed them a chance to go about their day on autopilot.

* * *

'Talon could you come to the gate room' Amelia's voice drifted through her radio a couple of hours later.

She rose from the plastic chair she'd barely left, her muscles complaining about the inactivity. Once in the standing position she tapped the radio looped over her ear "on my way".

She quietly made her way over to the transporter and selected the gate room from the list, moments later stepping out into the second busiest room in Atlantis. In front of the gate stood a group of females dressed in uniform similar to Evan's along with Woolsey and Teyla who'd changed out of her uniform.

Instinct drew her to the group "Richard" she said softly catching his attention.

"Ah Talon, Teyla and Major Tedly's team will be escorting you back to Avona".

"I don't understand. Are you often in the habit of extending friendship with one hand and snatching it back with the other" she said unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"That's not the case Talon, we only wish to help you collect your belongings" Teyla explained stepping into leadership mode and pointing to the pile of metal crates loaded onto a nearby MALP.

"I see, then you mind if we depart soon" she was worried about being away from John feeling guilty.

"Dial it up Sergeant" Woolsey called.

Amelia began punching in the address that her boyfriend had dialed that morning.

* * *

Stepping through the event horizon the girls couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the planet basked in the light of a blue moon.

"This way" Talon said heading off at a brisk walk weaving her way through the ruins before following the river as it curved round the mountains Anne navigated the MALP. It wasn't long before a small village came into view, getting closer the Atlantians began to feel uneasy at how deserted it seemed.

"Most will be in the pub or out" Talon explained stopping outside a single storey building.

Pushing the door open Talon felt around for the sensor to activate the lights and finally found it. Artificial blue light illuminated the studio style room. The group quickly set about packing up the contents of the small place into the metal crates.

* * *

A little over an hour later...

"I guess it's time to go tell Neeve" Talon said having spent the past couple of minutes staring at the now stripped room.

"Would you like us to come" Anne asked unsure how this Neeve would take the news.

"Thanks for the offer Anne but Neeve poses no threat to me" Talon said recognizing the concern radiating from the Marine.

"I meet her earlier and I agree but if it puts your mind at ease I will accompany her" Teyla offered glancing between them.

"Alright we'll head back to Atlantis and leave this lot in your room. If we don't hear from you in an hour we'll return with the big guns" she said reluctantly.

"Understood" Talon and Teyla chimed in unison.

The marines loaded the full crates and retraced their steps to the gate while Teyla and Talon stepped through a nearby archway. They found themselves in a beautiful room with large Greek style marble pillars, stained glass floor and a large marble fountain bubbling with turquoise water, wooden stools scattered around. The walls were covered in shelves holding jars of dried herbs, potted plants, books and scrolls. A table wrapped around the fountain was covered in apothecary related items.

"Talon, Teyla to what do I owe this pleasure" Neeve asked resting her mortar and pestle down on the table.

"Neeve I've been asked to join Atlantis. Some of who are descended from the Alterans who returned to Earth" Talon said in a rush concerned about how she'd react.

"Child this is wonderful news" the Priestess said closing the distance and embracing her.

"You think so".

The older woman laughed "it's time you took on a new challenge, don't worry I will spread the word".

"Thank you" Talon said becoming overwhelmed with tears.

"Sweetie, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of the United States Air Force has far to go before his destiny is complete".

* * *

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything" Teyla said coming to a halt outside the room in which Woolsey had assigned Talon.

"Thanks" she said opening the door and slipping inside, she wasn't used to all this interaction and it was tiring.

Noticing that there was something on the bed, she went over to investigate before starting to unpack. It turned out to be standard issue items for the expedition including uniforms, computer, tablet and security pass.

She changed the standard grey bed covers for the one's she'd taken from her bed at home, folding the originals up ready to be put in the empty crates. She then set about unpacking before putting the empty crates in the hall for housekeeping to collect before taking a shower and getting ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon rolled onto her back as her eyes fluttered open at dawn taking her a minute to realise where she was, before the events of the previous day rushed back in full colour.

Folding back the covers she rose and headed to the closet where she yanked on her new uniform. Walking back to into her room she looped the radio over her ear as she headed out the door.

It wasn't long before she was stepping out of the transporter into the dimly light infirmary and immediately headed to John's side. As she sunk into the chair she'd spent most of the previous day in, she couldn't help notice that Rodney was snoring on the bed next to John's.

"You must be Talon, I'm Jennifer" the young CMO said appearing out of nowhere with a tablet.

"Yes! Is something wrong with Rodney" she asked jerking her head in his direction.

"He was worn out so I ordered him to get some sleep; he refused to leave. I finally gave in and said he could sleep here" Jennifer said updating John's chart.

Talon looked the blonde up and down "you're the reverse of Teyla".

"Pardon" Jennifer wondered at the logic behind the statement.

"On the outside Teyla appears compassionate and caring while underneath she's a fierce warrior. You on the other hand appear to be a fierce warrior on the outside while underneath you're caring and compassionate".

Jennifer's face relaxed "now that you've explained I completely understand your logic and your right just don't tell anyone".

Talon couldn't help laughing at the comically serious look that she'd pulled. Sat there hugging her aching sides with tears streaming down her face gasping for breath, she tried to remember the last time she'd laughed this hard and struggled. Realising how silly she'd looked Jennifer quickly joined her in side splitting laughter.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Talon who'd drifted off to sleep woke at the sound of approaching footsteps and wheels immediately becoming aware that she wasn't alone in her vigil.

Rodney was now awake and sat in a chair opposite tapping on his laptop making grunting noises while Teyla sat in the chair next to him reading a book while Ronan leant against a wall. Evan who was asleep in the chair next to her grunted stretching clearly also woken by the footsteps and wheels.

"It can't be comfortable sleeping in those chairs" Jennifer said pushing a trolley ladened with breakfast trays.

"Not really I didn't realise I dropped off" Evan said attempting to massage a kink out his neck.

"Did your head even hit the pillow last night" she asked dishing out the refreshments.

"I don't see why you bother asking that, as you damn well know the answer" the grumpy major retorted accepting the mug of streaming coffee.

Talon declined the coffee in favour of cereal and a glass of water quickly followed by an apple.

"Where's the ventilator tube thingey gone" Rodney asked through a mouthful of fruit loops.

"I've spent the past few hours slowly reducing his sedation levels. Knowing the Colonel I was concerned that the medication may be masking further complications so far I've been wrong".

Carson appeared unnoticed with a raised eyebrow "ya people realise that this isn't the mess hall" his attempt to sound authoritative falling short.

"If we left them to eat in the mess hall, we couldn't be sure that they'd actually eat something" Jennifer countered with a huge yawn.

"Fair enough now get ye self-off to bed lass" Carson said practically shooing her out, glad that he'd declined the offer of retaking the CMO role.

"I've neglected the lab long enough, I better go see what damage been done" Rodney said rising abruptly.

"You mind if I accompany you" although Talon was reluctant to leave John, until she had a definite idea of his fate she'd done nothing productive for over 24 hours and it was making her antsy.

"I suppose not" the scientist grumbled as he headed to towards the transporter.

* * *

Walking into the lab the pair found Radek absorbed at a computer terminal trying to solve the power issues on the Orion. Rodney ignored Radek instead heading over to the team dealing with Talon's research.

"Have you tried reversing the power flow through the main conduits and bypassing the shields through the auxiliary functions conduit" Talon asked after briefly studying the schematics over Radek's shoulder.

The Czech attempted the suggestion and was a little surprised, as the computer informed him the stimulation was successfull "it works".

"What works" Rodney barked his attention no longer on his minions.

"Reversing the power flow through the main conduits and bypassing the shields through the auxiliary functions conduit".

"What the hell are you babbling about" Rodney snapped moving to stand by his fellow scientist.

"The power issues on the Orion".

"Let me look" the Canadian rudely yanked Radek's office chair out the way before running every diagnostic imaginable.

"I'm Talon" she said turning to the scruffy man next to her while watching Rodney out the corner of her eye.

"Radek" he said also watching Rodney out the corner of his eye "and yes he's usually like this".

Talon offered the long suffering scientist a smile before leaning over the cause "satisfied with my suggestion".

He turned doing a perfect goldfish impersonation opening and closing his mouth several times "how" he managed to stutter.

"I've blown enough conduits to know the most likely cause is the powers flowing in the wrong direction".

* * *

Woolsey had never been very good with emotional situations preferring to keep a professional distance. The problem on a base like Atlantis is that remaining with-drawn is almost impossible.

That was why he'd sent an encrypted data burst to the SGC shortly after the Daedalus had begun it's return journey to pick up supplies, in which he'd requested they sent a replacement.

Normally he wouldn't have provided Talon such fast unrestricted access to the city but he figured if things went to plan it'd be someone else's problem by the end of the day.

'Mr Woolsey a ship just dropped out of hyperspace' Chuck's voice came through his radio.

"Raise the shields until you receive an IDC" he said automatically while he gathered his large rucksack and box of stuff.

Heading out the door the IOA Politician threw one last glance round the penthouse suite some what relieved.

* * *

Chuck and Evan frowned at what sounded like relief in their bosses tone, but followed their training and did as they were told without questions.

Chuck's computer station beeped alerting them that it'd received an IDC it recognised. A quick glance at the blue box that popped up informed Chuck that it was the Daedalus, tapping a button on the console in front of him he lowered the shield.

"Welcome back Colonel your clear for approach" Evan said tapping his radio and offering the usual welcome.

'Thank you Major, we'll be beaming your new expedition leader down before we dock'.

"What new leader" Evan and Chuck asked in unison as the iconic light of an Asgard beam appeared in front of them.

"Missed me" Jack asked with his trademark grin slapped on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days Talon gradually became more at home in the Atlantis labs and everyone slowly got used to Jack's very different command style.

"Morning lass, how'd the trade talk go" Carson said glancing up from his desk as Talon pasted.

"Morning Carson, the council have differing opinions they've retired to confer. I don't think Jack's personality helped matters". She'd not long returned from accompanying Jack to Avona to discuss an alliance and trading options.

"I can imagine" he replied unable to suppress a yawn.

"How's John this morning" Talon finally reached the usual salutation for those keeping a vigil by the Colonel's bed.

"Much the same although I don't know whether it's sleep deprivation but he seems a little more responsive this morning".

A smile flickered across her face "Atlantis thinks so to".

His exhausted brain accepted what she'd said without pointing out that she must have a strong ATA gene.

At John's bedside Talon gently nudged Ronan's foot to get his attention as he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Urgh! Oh hello Talon what time is it" he asked stretching.

"Just gone eight, why don't you get something to eat and grab a couple of hours sleep".

"You've been up all night negotiating with General O'Neill, I can't ask you to sit with him" Ronan tried to argue.

"I'll tell Jennifer you've been sat there for twenty four hours straight" she challenged knowing the threat of the CMO would be difficult for him to refuse.

"Fine I'll be back after lunch" he said rising.

"I look forward to it" she teased watching as his stiff muscles complained.

* * *

John's eyes fluttered open to the familiar ceiling of the Atlantis' ICU and one thought flickered through his mind 'not again'. His instincts despite being dulled by a crazy amount of pain medication screamed that he wasn't alone.

Turning his head he ran through the list of people who it might be but the young woman asleep in the hospital chair wasn't on that list. The last time he'd seen her she'd been freaking out blaming herself yet here she was looking so peaceful and at home John couldn't take his eyes off her.

This was how Jennifer found him several minutes later, when she came over to complete her rounds "hey sleepy head nice to see you awake" she said quietly, noticing Talon asleep in the chair.

"How long" he asked shifting his gaze to her.

"Four days! Your team, Talon and Evan have taken it in turns to keep a round the clock vigil. To give you a heads up Woolsey left somewhat abruptly and General O'Neill's taken over" Jennifer brought him up to speed quickly while she checked his vitals.

"It wasn't abrupt, Height-meyer came to me a while ago concerned about how withdrawn he was. Naturally a shrink being concerned about the expedition leader got me worried so I confronted him. He admitted he was struggling with the emotional requirements of the post and was thinking about asking for reassignment. What's Talon doing here" he asked returning his gaze to her.

"Woolsey offered her a place on the expedition, now can you feel this" she said running her pen up and down the soles of his feet.

"Yes".

"Can you wiggle you toes for me...good now can you lift you left leg...and your right...that's great you can put it down".

"What's this all in aid off Doc".

"Your scans showed bruising round your spine which we feared might've caused paralysis. I'm glad to say you've once again dodged a very big bullet" she said making no comment about the fact one day his luck would run out.

"You mind not shouting from the rooftops that I'm awake yet" he pleaded wanting a little time alone with Talon.

"I'll try but I'm not sure how long I can keep it quiet, Ronan did promise Talon he'd be back after lunch".

John nodded watching as she quietly retreated to write her report from a safe distance "Talon" he called softly.

* * *

Talon's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name being called. "It's nice to see those hazel eyes again" she said noticing that John was awake and staring at her.

"I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you kept talking to me, keeping me updated back on the planet" he admitted.

"It's my pleasure".

"I suppose I should congratulate you on surviving four days with Rodney. I take it you haven't killed him yet"

She smiled "no he hasn't been too bad. Although the other day he wouldn't stop yelling at me, so I reprogrammed his computer so that it displayed everything backwards in Alteran".

"Really how did he take it".

"It made him realise that I'm not to be messed with" she said leaning back in her chair.

"I wish I was there" John thought aloud.

"Chuck made a copy of the security footage, I believe Ronan enjoys watching it".

"I bet he does" John said laughing.

"Speaking of Ronan I wonder where he is, he said he'd be back after lunch but that was an hour ago".

"He's awake! Why didn't anyone tell me" Rodney's yell carried across the room causing the pair to glance at each other.

Moments later Evan, Ronan, Teyla, Rodney and Jack appeared along with Jennifer..

"As you can see the Colonel's awake and it would seem there's no paralysis. We'll be keeping you in for a couple of days for monitoring and then it's light duties for a while".

"Sheppard doesn't know the meaning of light duties" Evan grinned voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I'm well aware of that. It means no off world missions, no training Marines and definitely no sparring. Although I will permit low impact gym exercises. Otherwise I'll have you back in here on total bed rest under armed guard so fast you'll head will spin".

"Yes mam" he giving her a mock salute.

"Jesus I never thought I'd utter this sentence but she's scarier than Fraiser" Jack said shooting Jennifer a side ways glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the following week of incarnation in the infirmary John found himself intrigued by the mysterious young woman who'd saved his life. It didn't escape his attention that Rodney seemed to treat her with what could only be described as respect. He also discovered she'd struck up a strong friendship with Laura Cadman.

"Alright Colonel I think it's time to release you" Jennifer announced completing her round.

He brightened considerable "so when can I get back to normal duties" he asked watching her remove his IV's.

"Ideally four weeks but I'd settle for two weeks with a phased return" she said knowing she'd be lucky to get that.

Upon leaving the infirmary John stopped by his quarters where he grabbed a shower, shave, and a change of clothes. He then headed out to the lookout on the south-west pier knowing that it'd be best place to grab some alone time.

"This is a beautiful spot and really peaceful" Talon observed dropping down next to him on the step.

He looked over surprised at her sudden appearance "that's why I like it; hardly anyone ever comes out here".

"Probably why I was drawn here. I'm still getting used to being constantly surrounded by so many people, sometimes I just need to escape".

He smiled knowing how she felt "I suppose it helps that we're all trying to get used to General O'Neill's style of command".

"It's very different to Richard. He reminds me of my uncle Blane who now lives on paradise".

"Why do you insist on calling everyone by their first names" he asked the thought had been bugging him for a while.

"I was raised to treat everyone the same regardless of standing except the Genii and Wraith".

They both fell into a comfortable silence which was only broken by Talon's radio crackling to life. 'Talon I need you in my lab' Rodney's panicked voice filtered through.

"What's the nature of the problem" she responded in a calming manner.

'I was working on some of your research. It's done something to the computers' he replied getting angry.

She jumped up "Alright! I'll be there as soon as I can. In the mean time make sure nobody touches the source computer".

John eased himself up "what's going on".

"Rodney's done something with my research that's affecting the computers".

* * *

"Took you long enough" Rodney complained as Talon walked in not realising that she wasn't alone.

Talon wasn't about to let him treat her like dirt "If you're going to talk to me like that than you can fix it yourself".

John couldn't help his sharp intake of breath; he'd never seen anyone stand up to Rodney before.

"What you doing here, aren't you meant to be in the infirmary" Rodney snapped noticing him.

"Jennifer released me" John offered him a smug smile as he settled into a nearby chair.

Talon shook her head as she moved to the computer Rodney had been working at "let's see what you've done".

He began pacing the room "so you think you can fix it".

"There was a tablet like device with my research, if I've any hope of figuring this out I'm going to need it".

"I think I know the one" he said heading for the door with a click of the fingers.

John waited until the door had closed before turning to the Dweller "I'm betting you've got an idea what he's done".

She was surprised he was able to see through her mask "he's locked them trying to open an encrypted file".

"This it" Rodney asked walking back in brandishing something.

Talon nodded taking it from him as she grabbed an interfacing cable "why don't you get something to eat this could take a while".

Rodney had spent enough time around the military to know that although her words sounded like a suggestion her tone made it an order. Grumbling under his breath he grabbed his coffee cup and stalked out.

Ignoring the grumpy Doctor, Talon connected the two devices and powered up the tablet which immediately displayed ancient words.

"I'd always thought it'd be cool to be bilingual" John replied joining her "that means being able to understand two different languages like a native" he explained.

"I'll be back in a minute try and make sure no one touches these" she said flying out the door. Several minutes later she returned clutching several worn books.

John frowned "how are some battered books going to help you fix the computers".

Talon smiled "these are to help you learn Alteran if you want" she said placing them on the workbench opposite the computer.

"You're kidding I'd love to learn Ancient" he responded joining her.

* * *

An hour later the device gave a beep causing the pair to push their office chairs across to the other bench.

"Ok, what you got for me" Talon asked pulling her hair over one shoulder as she leant over the device "oh! I should've known".

"Should've known what" Rodney asked appearing in the doorway.

"That my mother wrote the code, she was renowned for her secure encryptions" she responded without looking up.

Rodney was on the verge of flying into a rage as he crossed the room ready to snatch the computer away.

"And I'm renowned for breaking them" she responded beginning to enter the access program she always began with.

Both men heard the unspoken 'eventually' so settled in for a long wait with Rodney producing a chess set from somewhere.

"For cryin' out loud the computers aren't working and here you are playing chess" Jack fumed as he walked in.

Rodney jumped startled glancing sheepishly towards Talon who was muttering in Ancient and tapping away at her device.

"We've got our best scientist working on it" John couldn't help the chance to annoy his friend.

Jack smiled at the pair fond memories of teasing Daniel springing to mind "let me guess our second best is the cause".

"Got it" an excited yell from Talon cut off any reply "oh this is…this is really interesting" she said staring wide eyed at the screen.

"What" the 3 men chimed in unison as they moved to stand by her.

She tapped a few more buttons running a translation software "designs for a ZPM charger".

"Really let me see" Rodney barked before remembering she liked manners "please".

Jack was stunned "I must need my hearing testing because I thought I just heard Doctor McKay say please".

"That makes two of us, I think we should leave them to it sir" John replied turning to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later Talon stood in the gate room talking to Evan about the recent jumper lesson he'd given her.

"You know after seeing how you handled that jumper yesterday I kinda wish you were joining my team".

"Ah Evan, are we jealous of the big Colonel" she teased ruffling his hair.

"Oi! Leave off" he said batting her hand and attempting to duck out the way.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you were siblings" John said laughing.

"We're one big dysfunctional family" Jack called from the balcony above where he'd been observing the group.

"Agreed Sir, come on it's time we left" John replied giving the handle of Talon's pack a light tug.

"Coming" she said reaching out and yanking the handle on his.

"Alright kids you know the drill, miss your check-ins and I send in the big guns" Jack called as the gate engaged.

AR1 nodded their understanding as they moved to stand in front of it. Moments later the wormhole established and they walked through in one long line.

They emerged on the edge of a large settlement with similar style buildings to P3X-289; a top of an ancient red tree was just visible from their position. They made their way into the settlement cautiously unsure of the welcome they'd receive, never knowing what the galaxy had in store.

John noticed the tension in Talon's shoulders which naturally set alarm bells ringing "something wrong Talon".

The newbie glanced at him "I'm not sure it's just something seems familiar" she replied trying to think of why.

Rounding a corner they bumped into a young man (in Rodney's case literally). He had short spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes dressed in brown cotton trousers and white button down shirt.

"I presume you're here to discuss trading which means you'll want to speak with Quinn".

"Yes" Teyla replied with a smile as they began to follow him towards the center of the city.

"Ah Quinn! These people have come to discuss the potential of trade" he called to a middle aged women with long wavy red hair and warm caramel eyes who'd appeared in a nearby doorway.

She rolled her eyes approaching, her long navy dress skirt bristling as she walked "welcome to Tetra. I'm Quinn chief mediator and this is Tad our cultural ambassador".

Out the corner of his eye John caught the momentary look of surprise that flashed across Talon's face before her soldier's mask snapped back into place. Pushing it to the back of his mind he nodded "I'm Colonel Sheppard, this is Doctor McKay, Teyla, Ronan and Talon".

"Pleasure to meet you, you caught me on my way to grab some lunch would you care to join me".

John's reply was cut off by an ear-splitting screech which on turning round they traced to a bawling child stood near the tree. Before most of the group could comprehend what was going on, Talon had crossed to the upset child and knelt beside him.

"Now mister! I'm trying to think of an explanation as to why anyone would be making such an ugly noise".

The young lad quietened "my ball's stuck in the tree" he said pointing to a large white object stuck in a crook.

"Good thing that I'm the reigning tree climbing champion on my planet" she replied with a bright smile as she slipped off her pack and vest. She scaled the tree with ease and was soon making her way gracefully across the branch.

"Where'd Talon go" Teyla asked suddenly noticing she'd disappeared.

Ronan's eyes locked onto the pile at the bottom of the tree "probably in the tree".

"What have you..." Rodney snapped but the insult never came.

They all managed to look up in time to see Talon lean forward. She rested her hands on the branch in front of her before kicking out into a pike, gently lowering herself into a sitting position with a legs dangling either side of the branch.

"Has she lost her mind she's going to get herself killed" John exclaimed overwhelmed with a mixture of horror, admiration and just a hint of jealousy.

"The Dwellers are renowned for their agility, balance, and climbing abilities" Quinn smiled as she watched Talon make her way back having tossed the kid his ball.

"Forgive us if that doesn't exactly fill us with confidence" Rodney muttered.

John was about to lay into him when a softly spoken 'don't' from Talon came through his ear piece stopping him. Moments later Talon was back on the ground yanking on her gear as she jogged back.

"Someone's left their radio open" Talon announced skidding to a halt.

The team hastily checked the radio's and the culprit was identified – Rodney.

Quinn watched the little scene with a bemused look "if you'd like to follow me to the Lodge we can get something to eat and start trade talks".

"Lead the way" John said glad to finally be back on track.

They followed her across the square and down a little alley that ended in a small courtyard outside an English cottage style building, the cottage feeling containing inside.

"This is my favourite place to eat" she said moving to a table large enough to sit everyone "Dara could we have a spread for our guests" she asked a bustling young man.

"Coming right up" he said disappearing into the back.

"There is one thing I'd like to get clear before we begin trade discussions is that on Tetra it's our policy not to actively encourage war therefore we don't trade weapons".

This was a bit of a blow too John but he tried not to let it show, but the women present noticed it.

"I have it on good intel that the alcoholic beverages on Tetra aren't to be outdone" Talon said trying to mediate an opening.

"So people tell me, we'd happily trade our alcohol for cultural information for our database" she said eyeing John.

"I believe that is a worthy trade, we can send some of our cultural department to meet with Tad" Teyla replied as the food arrived.

Watching Ronan and Rodney devour the food laid before them "what would you be willing to trade for food" Quinn asked.

"Medical knowledge and supplies, Irrigation systems, help with your tech take your pick" John said warming to the subject.

"Medical supplies and knowledge are always helpful".

"We've got this ship that has been in need of repairs for many generations but we lack the expertise" a middle aged man with short cropped black hair and dark eyes dressed in black leather pants and black shirt called from the doorway.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Teyla, Ronan and Talon this is Caelian our defense leader and my husband" Quinn introduced them to the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you Cailean, may I ask what type of ship" John asked glancing between Rodney and Talon.

"Ancestral but why do you ask" he asked staring down the Colonel.

"The type of ship depends which the scientist you need, luckily ancestral tech is Talon's specialty".


	8. Chapter 8

The ship about half the size of Prometheus was housed in a large warehouse on the edge of the settlement. They gained access via a rear cargo bay door before taking a transporter directly to the control interface room.

"This could take a while" Talon warned as she pulled her tablet and a bundle of cables from her pack.

"So where are you going to start" John asked his hands resting on his P90.

"Interface this with that" she said waving her tablet while pointing at the central console "run a diagnostic on the ships systems while trying to get access to the database". She reached out and laid her hand on the outline of a palm print causing a screen to appeared in the space between the console and the ceiling.

John had decided two things when Talon said it 'could take a while'. One it would be best to let her work in peace and two it was probably safest if he stayed away from the consoles. For that reason he went to lean beside the transporter.

Caelian soon joined him "so how did a Dweller come to travel with explorers from the Ancestral city".

John offered him his signature smile "to be honest I'm not sure".

The Tetran frowned trying to understand why someone who was clearly a fellow military man wouldn't know.

"I met her while i was exploring ruins on her planet, after talking for a while she offered to retrieve some research for me to take home. While she was gone an earthquake hit and a wall collapsed trapping me underneath".

"The Astria's vast cave network means Avona regularly suffer quakes. We help the Dwellers brace and repair their buildings after major tremors" Caelian said glancing at Talon.

"The last thing I remember before passing out is her voice coming through this stone telling me help was on its way. The next thing I know I'm waking up four days later with her asleep beside me on Atlantis".

"Look after her Colonel and she'll open a lot of doors for you".

"You sound like you know her".

"I knew her parents, she used to accompany her father on trade visits. On the few occasions I visited Avona she was always darting about checking on inventions".

"Oh this is interesting" Talon exclaimed having begun to read the text that had only moments before appeared.

"What is" John asked crossing the distance in 3 long strides.

"This ship's called the Sanctus Asordo or Sacred Help and appears to be a Clementia or Mercy class fleet infirmary".

"Right" he said in that tone that implied he wanted her to elaborate.

She smiled recognizing it "Altearen fleets undertaking a long or dangerous journey were always accompanied by at least one fleet infirmary. The Sacred Help was among the fleet that brought the ancestors from Earth".

"You're right that is interesting" for once there was no hint of sarcasm in his retort.

Finally the long neglected tablet gave a beep alerting Talon to the fact it had finished and the diagnostic results were ready to review. "Alright what you got for me" she asked picking it up.

"Rodney gets that look when something doesn't add up" John said noticing the odd look that had crossed her face.

"The only systems showing any problems are autopilot and advanced navigation because the conduits blown. I'm sure I've got some blank crystals that can be programmed to fit".

"I've long suspected that the problem lie with our heritage and not the ship" Caelian explained.

"Seeing as you neither have the gene to activate the ship nor the experience to fly it, would you considering loaning it to us".

"T-A-L-O-N" John shouted unable to believe her cheek.

"No it's alright Colonel, Talon's right" Caelian said holding up his hand "consider it a celebration of our new alliance".

"I'm not about to argue with that, Talon how long do you reckon it'll take to get it back home".

"An hour providing the pilot doesn't get side-tracked".

"Good we're not scheduled a check in for another three hours" he said raising his hand to tap his radio "Teyla its Sheppard come in".

Moments later it crackled to life 'go ahead' her soft voice responded.

"Can you get Quinn to bring you over to where they keep the ship; I'll meet you in the rear cargo bay".

'Roger that Colonel we're on our way'.

"I heard that you took to flying the jumpers like a duck to water" John said his hazel eyes sparkling.

"I've no idea what a duck is but judging from your expression it's a compliment".

"Basically means you're a natural. I was wondering whether you wanted to try flying this home".

"I'm always open to trying new things; I'll see you on the bridge" she said moving to the transporter "until we meet again Caelian" she said in the traditional Dweller parting.

"Until we meet again" he echoed as she stepped into the transporter.

As soon as the transporter was clear the 2 military commanders stepped in selecting the cargo bay.

"Although we don't trade weapons there is no policy against the trading of military knowledge".

"Well the Atlantis expedition has a wide variety of combat techniques. I'll speak with our expedition leader about hosting a small delegation".

"I look forward to hearing from you" he replied walking down the slope to meet Quinn who'd just arrived.

"This is one cool ship" Rodney said looking round him.

"It's an infirmary ship called Sanctus Asordo ... and it's coming with us".

"Is that military speak for we're stealing it" Rodney asked his full attention now on John.

"No Caelian gave it to us as a celebration of our alliance and because his people don't have the ATA gene".

"Where's Talon" Teyla asked looking round for the scientist who barely left John's side.

"On the bridge, come on I'll show you the way".

* * *

"A ship just dropped out of hyperspace" Amelia called raising the shields as a small flashing dot appeared on the scanner.

"Raise the shields, I'd be surprised if it's ours" Jack called jogging up the stairs from the gate room where he'd been talking to Anne's team who just arrived back.

"Already done sir, hang on we're receiving a transmission. The computer's registering it as an IDC".

"Let me guess its Sheppard's".

"Yes sir, we're receiving a radio transmission, piping it through" she informed him tapping some buttons.

"Sheppard land that ship on the north pier and meet me in the briefing room you've got some explaining to do".

'Roger that Sir'.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talon care to explain what this is all about" Jack asked sinking into his chair at the head of the original briefing table he'd had returned 2 days later.

She'd requested that he and her team met her in the briefing room.

"The planet you've designated M4R-953 and which I know as Paradise" she said from where she sat beside John.

Something about her local name for the planet rang a bell in John's head but he couldn't remember why.

"If I'm not mistaken that it's on your mission rotation list for early next week".

"That's why I asked you here, the Para's are notoriously hard to establish trade with due to a strict custom. A representative is introduced to the Union by an existing ally, who must swear an oath to the pureness of the race. A small contingent is then sent to live amongst the Para's for fourteen days and nights where their conduct will be assessed".

"It sounds like a lot of hassle for a planet which barely has a line in the database" Rodney muttered.

"The fact that these people are so secretive leads me to believe they may be one of the advanced races that Elizabeth mentioned" Teyla said trying to keep the peace.

"You're correct Teyla; an alliance with the Para's could open a lot of doors and I'm willing to act as the introducer".

"That's very noble of you Talon" Jack said nodding realising she was risking a lot.

"It's Paradise's trading season which means if we're going to attempt this we'll need to move early. As soon as the sun rises the Gathers will head out to collect supplies and it'll be almost impossible to establish a connection".

"How early" John asked knowing he'd end up being the representative.

"0500 as soon as we've the green light we'll send word back and the others can follow".

"Understood, just give Lorne a heads up" Jack replied.

* * *

"Okay Chuck dial it up" John called to the bleary eyed technician a week later.

Talon chewed her lip as she watched each chevron lock, her heart beating through her chest and her mind racing. It felt odd standing waiting for the gate to engage in her own clothing. What felt an eternity later the pair stepped out onto a planet shrouded in darkness, the moon hidden behind thick clouds.

"What's wrong" John had learnt enough Ancient by now to know she was cursing.

"All the torches are gone" she said straightening from where she'd been crouched over a small box.

"Then how are we meant to see where we're going" John asked squinting as a soft chuckle filled the air.

"I'll guide you" she said moving to his side and slipping her hand into his, a little surprised at how natural it felt.

They walked in silence for a short while with John vaguely making out the outline of buildings as Talon tugged him on.

"If this goes south I forfeit Avona's alliance, so I need you to try not to antagonise the union".

John understood that she was referring to his wry sense of humour and defensive sarcasm "I'll be on my best behaviour".

Talon began to nod before remembering that he couldn't see much without the moon so instead gave his hand a squeeze. He was about to give in to the childish impulse and ask how much further when they stopped in front of a door. Moments later he found himself in a room which appeared to be a lounge light by a soft golden light. Looking round he couldn't help noting the endless devices and cables scattered about.

"Aelish you home" Talon called casting a disapproving glance around the carelessly discarded objects.

"I'll be down in a minute" a voice called down the stairs followed by creaking floor boards.

"Take a seat, she's got her own sense of time" Talon instructed beginning to return the room to its usual spotless condition.

"I was going to get Caleb to clean that up" Aelish announced from the bottom of the stairs.

"Aelish this is John military commander of Atlantis. John this is Aelish head of the Hunters" she said introducing the pair.

"Nice to meet you John" Aelish smiled at him before turning to Talon "what's he doing here".

Talon couldn't help smiling at Aelish's trademark bluntness "he's here to offer a trading alliance with Atlantis".

"So I've got to play nice while dragging a bunch of grumpy old farts from their beds. I'll meet you outside the chambers" she called grabbing a coat and disappearing out the door.

Catching the look John threw after her Talon smiled "you get used to it".

* * *

The chambers turned out to be a room with a marbled floor and paneled walls, the 7 union members chosen to preside over the meeting sat on a raised platform, Aelish among them.

"I, Talon Mist of the Dwellers give you my oath that the Altantians are pure and offer Avona's alliance as testament. I'd now like to present their representative Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard".

"Thank you Talon you are free to go, we'll send when we're finished" the young woman with short blonde hair and grey eyes in the center replied smiling.

Shooting John a warning glance Talon pivoted and hurried to the door to the waiting room.

"Not quite your usual haunt" Caleb announced emerging from the shadows with his trademark messy blonde hair and roguish grin.

"I've just risked a centuries old alliance" she responded to his implied question "I tidied up your chaos".

Caleb smiled "Aelish will insist on putting things where I can't find them. Talon do me a favor go get your bow and go to the mountains". He knew that if she didn't do something active soon she'd loose the plot.

She made a beeline for the exit pausing at the door "are we gathering tonight" she asked turning back to look at him.

"Off course! As soon as the scholars disperse from the Sanctus hic".

* * *

"Aelish how'd it go" Caleb asked pushing off from the wall he'd been leaning against as she emerged.

"Well, considering Damon was present. Where's Talon".

He shrugged "she was getting cagey so I told her to hit the mountains, whose your friend" he asked nodding at John.

"Caleb this is John Sheppard from Atlantis. John his is Caleb my husband and head Tracker".

"It's nice to meet you Caleb, now I suppose I should get the rest of my team if I can ever find my way back to the gate".

Aelish smirked "Caleb why don't you go set up the ready room while I go with John to meet the contingent".

"Sounds like a plan" he said kissing her on the cheek "try and behave" he called as he left.

On their way out Aelish grabbed one of the lanterns hanging from hooks along the wall. "Sorry about being rude earlier it's just that I've had bad experiences with military types" she explained breaking the silence.

John smiled "we didn't get on with the Genii either".

"Talon hasn't been this happy in a long time, that's why I think you should know that she's a touch telepath".

John stumbled slightly concerned "you mean she can read minds" .

"For that both parents would have to be telepathic. Her father was a telepath, while her mother was a sensor meaning she had advanced hearing and sight. Talon can share thoughts via direct contact with other ancestral descendants".

"Right anything else that I should know" John asked trying to absorb the news.

Aelish thought for a moment "yes she's got remarkable hearing".


	10. Chapter 10

"Sunrise is approaching and the Gathers will take control of the gate" Aelish informed John as he waited for the green light.

John grinned as his GDO beeped "it shouldn't take me long".

"Where's Talon" Jack asked noticing the Dweller hadn't followed John through.

"Letting off steam" he responded as he grabbed his and Talon's holdalls "Chuck dial it up".

The Canadian didn't need to be told twice as soon as they left he could go back to bed and leave the control room to the security officers.

Less than 5 minutes after leaving Paradise, John was back this time flanked by the remainder of his team.

"I see you're a man off your word we like that here" Aelish commented from where she lent against the DHD.

He smiled "Aelish I'd like you to meet Doctor Rodney McKay head of science, Specialist Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan. Aelish is the head of the hunters and will be acting as our hostess".

"She looks like Talon" Ronan observed after looking her up and down.

John finally took a minute to take in the young woman's appearance and realised the truth in the Satedan's comment. She was shorter at 5ft6 with lighter hair and paler blue eyes. She was dressed in clothes that were almost identical to the one's Talon had been wearing when they first met.

It suddenly occurred to him why 'Paradise' rang a bell "you're Blane's daughter" that conversation seemed so long ago.

"Yes our fathers were identical" she replied as she began to lead them down the still dark streets.

It wasn't long before they were stepping into the house which would be home for the next fortnight, Caleb was coming down the stairs as they entered.

"Everyone this is my husband and head tracker Caleb, this is Rodney, Teyla, and Ronan".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, if you'd like I can show you to your room. You should be warned that you're sharing".

John nodded "that shouldn't be a problem" as they followed him up the creaky stairs.

As they passed along the first landing Caleb told them what the rooms were before heading up a second even creakier staircase.

"This is the ready room where Aelish's team stays when they're going off world" he said stepping into what was essentially a dormitory with 6 beds each with a bedside table, lamp and footlocker.

* * *

While Caleb showed the guests around the house, Aelish headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Aelish what you doing here" Talon called from the doorway with 2 Gore's (rabbit like creatures).

"Making breakfast" Aelish replied taking a pan from the rack above the cooker "is there anything your friends don't eat".

Talon thought for a moment as she deposited her game in the pantry "Rodney doesn't eat Bundo".

"Ready room" the hunter responded to the unasked question "breakfast will be ready soon".

Talon made her way up to the designated room well aware that introducing John to the union was the easy part, the real challenge was making sure Rodney didn't offend anyone.

"Hey Talon have fun" John asked noticing her hovering in the doorway watching them unpack.

A smile light up her face "nothing beats hunting. I'm just going to change" grabbing a pair of fatigues from her bag she disappeared. "Breakfast should be ready any minute" she said returning.

Rodney rubbed his hands together "good I'm starving, what's on the menu".

"Salsoon you're going to love it" she said heading down to the dining room.

The dining room was a large room with glass doors that opened onto a small patio, an acre of grass backing onto a forest. The furniture consisted of a round dining table, 8 chairs, side board, and display case.

"Take a seat I'm just going to give Aelish a hand" Talon instructed disappearing through an archway to the kitchen.

The pair buzzed in and out of the adjacent room bringing out plates, cups and glasses.

"Oh Salsoon lovely" Caleb exclaimed rubbing his hands together as he slipped in between Rodney and Ronan.

After blessing the coming day they all set about devouring their breakfast thoroughly enjoying it.

"So what have you got planned for your friends Talon" Aelish asked a glass full of violet liquid half way to her lips.

Talon thought for a moment "there was never any doubt that Rodney should spend it with Damon and Ronan with you. Teyla I was thinking might benefit from spending the day with Ramos as for John I was thinking he could help me train the teens".

* * *

"You're late" Talon fumed as Caleb and Rodney strolled up the lantern light trail to the Sanctus hic shortly after dusk.

Caleb gave her a casual shrug "have you ever tried finding someone in the Science Hub, it's no mean feat".

Talon decided not to dignify him with a response instead pulling a quick about turn. The infuriated scientist allowed the music provided by a couple of male hunters with guitar like instruments to cool her nerves. Grabbing a tankard of local mead she picked her way back to the fallen log her team was sat against.

"Nice of you to join us boys" Aelish smiled as Talon dropped down next to John.

"Don't you start, I've just had it from your cousin" the tracker snapped playfully.

The newcomers quickly got into the swing of the evening talking with the locals that sat nearby. It wasn't long before the pair of singers announced they were taking a short break.

"Give us a song Talon" someone called, a sentiment that was quickly echoed by others fanning out like a Mexican wave.

John watched as Talon jumped to her feet and sauntered over to the 2 performers who stood on the opposite side of the bonfire. Moments later she stepped onto the platform carrying one of the instruments they'd been using.

"This is a song from Atlantis" she announced as she perched on one of the stools. Softly strumming the guitar she started to sing "I'm nothing special; in fact I'm bit of a bore. If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing 'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing..."

John couldn't help thinking how fitting the song was as her voice enthralled everyone. Drawing to a close she quickly changed beat moving into another she'd learnt from the expedition.

"I'm still alive, must have been a miracle. It's been a hell of a ride, destination still unknown it's a fact of life: if you make one wrong move with the gun to your head. You better walk the line or you'll be left for dead..."

"Is it me or does this song seem to about Colonel 'suicidal' Sheppard" Rodney asked.

Teyla frowned concentrating on the lyrics rather than the melody "I'd have to agree".


	11. Chapter 11

Like the saying goes times flies when you're having fun and the fortnight certainly flew by.

Teyla and Ramos (the physician) spent the 1st week collecting herbs, before spending the 2nd week in the apothecary teaching each other the uses.

Ronan spent his time sharing fighting and survival techniques with the hunters and trackers.

Rodney spent the entire time holed up in a lab with Damon his local counterpart.

John and Talon spent it teaching the hunter and tracker students defense and survival techniques. Towards the end of the 2nd week they held a fun day aimed at the students but open to anyone with activities designed to put their lessons to the test.

* * *

The final morning saw everyone in the Sollan house up and about well before sunrise. They all gathered in the lounge while Aelish prepared breakfast.

John and Ronan sat on one of the sofa's making arrows; Rodney sat with Caleb tinkering with devices while Teyla mediated.

"Is there anything we need to know about today" John inquired dropping a finished arrow into the quiver at his feet.

When Talon didn't answer he stood up and wandered over to the window seat where she was sat watching the street outside. "You alright" he asked placing a light hand on her shoulder in an attempt not to startle her.

"Etium, I was watching the chaos that seems to accompany the gatherers" she said turning to him with a smile.

He returned the smile his hand lingering on her shoulder for a moment before dropping to his side. "I was just wondering whether there was anything we need to know about today".

She thought for a moment before answering "It can take place wherever the Union chooses, however it usually occurs in the chambers. They'll send a messenger to inform us of the place and time. It would be a good idea to wear the native clothing I asked you to bring and leave your weapons here".

"An army can't march on an empty stomach" Aelish announced appearing in the dining room doorway sounding like a Tau'ri.

Breakfast was punctuated by the usual banter but there was a white elephant in the room that put a dampener on it. After they finished eating the team disappeared up to the ready room to pack and change into their civvies.

Teyla changed into brown boots, brown leather pants, purple crop top and multi-coloured coat. Talon changed into black boots over skin tight dark brown leather pants, light brown tank and long black coat. She also pulled her hair back with a leather wrap. John changed into walking shoes, jeans, faded blue t-shirt and dark blue hoodie. Rodney changed into trainers, jeans; long sleeved grey t-shirt under a dark green short sleeved t-shirt.

When they wandered into the lounge half an hour later Aelish couldn't help but exclaim something in ancient.

"Glad you think so" John replied receiving surprised looks from everyone but Talon "what" he snapped when he noticed the open mouthed stares.

Talon smiled placing a calming hand on his arm 'they're simply surprised you understood' she informed him telepathically.

Years of communicating with Atlantis meant that he was only a little startled when Talon's musical voice drifted through his mind. "Talon's been giving me lessons since the computer incident" he said in way of explanation.

"What the hell is that irritating sound" Rodney asked as a high pitched ringing filled the room.

"See Caleb it's not just me that finds your door chimes annoying" Talon shot as he moved to answer the door.

He laughed as he accepted the notice the messenger thrust at him before scurrying away. "Thanks Ethan" Caleb yelled after the retreating figure before closing the door. Glancing down at the piece of paper he nodded returning to the lounge "you meet the union at the Sanctus Hic in an hour".

* * *

Reaching the top of the winding path they were surprised to see the Sanctus Hic bustling with people that they'd meet over the past fortnight. The 14 members of the union were stood on the small platform which Talon had sung on most nights. As they walked through the gathering place a hush fell over the crowd as everyone turned to look at them.

The smallest member of the Union a 5ft5 slender female stepped forward. John immediately recognised her as Hadley the woman who'd lead the introduction.

"Contingent of Atlantis you've made every attempt to involve yourself with live on Paradise. However the fact that Talon introduced you can't be ignored".

John couldn't help noticing the moisture in Talon's eyes and suddenly realised this was why she'd been so quiet.

"Neither can the fact that you have thoroughly touched the hearts off everyone you've met" Hadley continued making a sweeping gesture. "For that reason we'd like to accept your offer but send a member of our union to spend time with you to discuss arrangements".

"May I ask which of your esteemed members that'd be" John said still on his best behaviour.

Aelish stepped forward with a cocky grin on her face "me"

* * *

"Unscheduled off world activation" Amelia called automatically raising the shield.

"About time, you know the drill" Jack called heading down to wait in the gate room.

The sergeant smiled "that I do sir" she muttered as she checked the IDC and lowered the shield.

Moments later the event horizon rippled as AR1 returned.

"Sheppard" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at the stranger with them.

"This is Aelish, she's come to discuss trade" he said glancing at the young woman soaking in the architecture.

"She also happens to be Talon's cousin" Rodney buttered in.

Jack sighed "alright kids go see medical and get some rest, we debrief first thing tomorrow".

Nodding they headed off in the direction of the infirmary for their post mission checks.

"Welcome back guys, find a bed and we'll be with you as soon as possible" Jennifer called.

"Is this a regular occurrence" Aelish asked noticing how the team seemed to already be doing what she'd asked.

"Everybody arriving in Atlantis is required to undergo a check-up. I'm Doctor Beckett by the way" the Scotsmen said walking over.

"I'm Aelish, so I'll be requiring one of these check-ups".

Carson smiled "aye but Doctor Keller will be doing yours, now which of you lads is going first".

As soon as they were cleared Talon showed Aelish to a spare room before the pair joined the rest of the team in the mess hall.

* * *

Fallon spent 3 days with the expedition including one joining in with some marine training.

She offered straight trades in science, cultural information, food and drink, combat and survival techniques. Altantian medical supplies would be traded for herbal remedies. She also offered them use of the planet for training purposes.


	12. Chapter 12

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...

"Do any of you have the slightest indication where Talon is" John yelled over the noise of the crowded mess hall where he was meant to meet her for lunch.

The lack of response from the travelers only served to annoy him more after all the only reason they were here was to try and salvage the last of their run down ships. He would understand if they knew about the thank you (and a sorry for blowing up your gate) that was currently on its way from Earth in the shape of 3 303-class ships but they didn't.

"I believe she's still in the engine room" a familiar voice called.

He turned in time to see the captain of the desolate ship round the corner "thanks" he replied heading off.

"Wrong way Sheppard come I'll show you" she offered turning.

"Thanks Larrin" he said falling into step beside her as they made their way through the rusty corridor.

"She's a lot easier to talk to then the last scientist your expedition sent".

"Really I hadn't noticed" he blatantly lied, he'd have brought Rodney too but the Canadian had gated to Earth a month earlier to escort the fleet.

"You're lying" she said before falling silent knowing that pushing the topic wouldn't go well.

He couldn't help feeling relieved when she dropped it with the rest of his team accompanying the fleet he felt uneasy.

"This is where we part ways, the engine room is through there" she nodded at the nondescript door in front of them.

"Thanks again" he said waiting until she'd disappeared round the corner before opening the door.

* * *

Talon dropped her head into her hands as the tablet behind her ran another diagnostic. When the door opened she didn't need to raise her head to tell who'd come to disturb her.

"What's that smell, have you set fire to something" his tone was a mixture of concern and playfulness.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me John" she snapped in an equally playful tone raising her head to meet his steady gaze.

"So what's going on" he asked closing the distance to look over her shoulder at the tablet.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, this can't be good" she muttered as one of the few working consoles lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree. Scooting her chair over to the it she immediately began slamming several buttons.

John noticed that she wasn't happy with the result "what's wrong" he asked concerned.

"The long range scans just picked up a wraith cruiser heading our way" she screamed over the deafening noise of a shrieking alarm before finding the silence button.

"So we blow them to kingdom come or jump to hyperspace" John said in his easy going 'this'll be a walk in a park' tone.

"How Colonel the only functioning systems on this damn ship are life support, long range scanners and manoeuvring thrusters. The burning smell you mentioned early is what's left of the circuits that control everything else. This rust heap is a sitting target that's broadcasting a subspace beacon that I can't switch off".

Her rare use of his rank wasn't lost on him and he couldn't help feeling the small glimmer of hope fading fast. "All right, look, just forget about the fact that we're screaming at everyone. They already know we're here let's focus on trying to cobble together some sort of defence".

"I hate to do a Rodney but that's going to be almost impossible in the time we've got, the conduits are so cannibalized they keep burning out" as if to emphasis her point the conduit nearest John made a horrid hissing sound.

He took a cautious step away shooting it a cautious look.

"You're brilliant" she said suddenly jumping up and giving him a quick peck on the check as she began frantically opening trays.

"I am" he said in a somewhat questioning manner.

"I might just be able to salvage enough crystals to try and bring the hyper drive back on line".

"Anything I can do to help" he asked feeling helpless.

"Yes open any trays you can lay your hands on and grab the crystals that aren't burnt".

Several minutes later the floor was littered with burnt out crystals as the pair found just enough salvageable ones.

"This is likely to cause a catastrophic overload" Talon informed him, as she stood up from the hyper drive tray grabbing her tablet.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take" he replied hoping that Rodney and the Apollo would be able to find them.

Talon held her breath as she tapped at the tablet making the short jump to keep them safe. She dropped them out of hyperspace under a minute later releasing her breath relieved that they'd made it that far.

The relief was short lived as the last remaining conduits exploded at once throwing the pair across the room as it was showered in debris.

* * *

"They should've got here hours ago" Rodney voiced the thought everyone was thinking when Captain Meyers announced she wasn't able to locate the traveller ship.

Teyla who was monitoring the scanners noticed a slowly flashing dot "I'm detecting a ship on the edge of our sensor range".

"Let's check it out" Ellis ordered from his seat.

A minute later the fleet dropped out of hyperspace close enough that the bridge crews could see the other ship.

"Well that explains why we couldn't find them, they got the wrong address" Rodney muttered recognising the decrepit ship.

When the 3rd attempt at a hail failed Meyers conceded defeat "sir their not responding to our radio calls".

"That's because they're completely dead in the water" Rodney said scrutinising the scanner data over Teyla's shoulder.

Ellis sighed turning to Evan who was hovering in the background with Ronan "Major Lorne assemble a team and make sure Major Hale's on it".

"Yes sir" he replied nodding at the remainder of AR1 to follow him.

10 minutes later Evan, Ronan, Rodney, Teyla, Major Hale and 6 marines walked back onto the bridge fully geared up. In addition to the usual gear they had first aid packs, spinal boards, and cutting equipment.

"The plan is to beam you across to their bridge; the priority is to make contact with Colonel Sheppard and Miss Talon. If needed we'll beam the crew aboard and continue to Atlantis which is a two hour hyperspace jump. Major Marks informs me there's a Stargate about ten minutes from our current position if you wish to return in jumper one under your own steam" Ellis said bringing them up to speed with the plan that had hastily been cobbled together.

Evan nodded "I'll take that under advisement sir and keep you informed of our intentions".

"Likewise" Ellis replied nodding at Meyers giving her the green light to beam the group.

Arriving on the other ship's bridge they were immediately faced with a dozen angry and confused travellers with weapons trained on them.


	13. Chapter 13

"At ease they're Laterans" Larrin ordered recognising them.

Evan eased his grip on his partially raised P90 "we're here to offer assistance".

"What happened" Rodney asked having failed miserably to coax a terminal to life.

Larrin narrowed her eyes "you got here remarkably quick" she observed in a suspicious tone.

"Colonel Sheppard didn't tell you that we're giving you three new ships" Evan asked already guessing the answer.

"No he didn't. You're wasting your time Doctor, this ship's not going any further not with the explosion in the engine room..."

Teyla's heart plummeted when she noticed the colour leave Larrin's face "they were in the engine room weren't they".

She responded with a grim nod confirming their fears.

Evan swallowed hard tapping his radio "Apollo this is Lorne. We've made contact with the ship's Captain, there was an explosion in the engine room which was the Colonel, and Talon's last know position".

'Roger that Major, have the crew get ready for beaming and go find our people' Ellis' replied.

"Understood" he replied turning to Larrin "we're going to beam your people to the Apollo and take them to Atlantis. So we need everyone assembled into large groups".

"Spread the word everyone is to make their way to cargo bay two" she barked to the assembled personal.

The group began to dissipate along with a couple of marines, meanwhile the rest of the group silently followed Larrin. Several minutes later they found themselves outside the engine room door unsure what lay behind.

"Alright lads you're up" Evan nodded to the Marines with the cutting equipment.

The time it took to cut a hole large enough to get the spinal boards through felt like an eternity, when in reality it was barely a minute. With a deep breath the rest of the group passed through while the pair packed up.

"Let's find our people and get out of here" Evan ordered the light of his flashlight bouncing of metal fragments.

With careful steps and sharp eyes they picked their way through the room, finally the light of their flashlights found John and then Talon.

"We need to get them collared and boarded with as little movement as possible" Hale yelled in a subtle accent.

Moving as a well-oiled machine the space marines split into 2 groups who quickly had the pair immobilized on the boards while Rodney retrieved Talon's battered tablet.

"We're good Major" she called after everyone was in position ready to move the boards.

"Ok the plan is for me to take the Colonel and his team back in the jumper while the rest of you will go with the Apollo".

"I'm not leaving until they're with a MD" she declared with defiance.

* * *

"Unscheduled off world activation" Amelia called raising the shield as SO's flooded the gate room.

"This is never good" Jack muttered as he walked out of his office.

Amelia's computer beeped alerting her to an incoming transmission "receiving a radio transmission, piping it through".

'Come in Atlantis' Evan's voice filled the room.

Jack frowned as he bent over the microphone "is everything alright Major".

'I need a medical team to meet us in the jumper bay'.

'What am I looking at' Jennifer's voice came on.

'Two casualties of an explosion. Colonel Sheppard has a head laceration, suspected left shoulder subluxation, smoke inhalation and suspected left sided rib bruising. Pulse 45, resp 19, BP 120 over 80, GCS 6, pupils equal and reactive. Talon has a head laceration, penetrating chest wound and smoke inhalation. Pulse 47, resp 20, BP 120 over 80, GCS 6, pupils equal and reactive. Both were immobilised at scene, on O2 and IV fluids, no pain meds given' a female voice replied.

'Roger that, Keller out'.

"The flagship team curse strikes again" Jack informed Amelia before pivoting and walking off.

* * *

"Carson's team you're first" Jennifer reminded the assembled medics as the jumper descended into the bay.

As the doors lowered Carson's team carefully transferred Talon onto their gurney before rushing to the infirmary, allowing Jennifer's team to do the same with John.

"Let's get her straight under the scanner" Carson barked as they burst into the infirmary followed closely by Jennifer.

"Where's Alex we're going to need a full trauma series" the CMO asked glancing round the infirmary.

The British radiographer appeared suddenly with a portable X-ray machine "here".

That was the sign for unnecessary personnel to disappear leaving Jennifer and a couple of nurses who donned lead aprons. As soon as Alex gave the all clear the other's returned.

"The contrast's a bit shoddy on the chest but its best I can do" he replied handing over the tablet displaying the images.

"Looks like the marine was right about the subluxation. He's also got a mild concussion and a couple of rib fractures. There doesn't appear to be any cervical spinal injuries so we can remove the restraints and send him round to you for the other views".

"I'll let Kathy know" Alex said heading back to the imaging department.

* * *

Emerging from theatre an hour later Carson noticed that John was already installed in his usual bed by the nurse's station.

"If you're looking for the boss she's in the office" Alex smiled as he walked past with a detector he'd retrieved from beneath a triage trolley.

"Thanks" he replied heading for the office "what's the lad done this time".

Jennifer glanced up at the familiar brogue "mild concussion, couple of rib fractures, subluxed shoulder and Talon".

"Mild concussion, no major organ damage. She's in recovery, you want me to talk to them".

Jennifer smiled "thanks. Two hour visits max and no hanging around the waiting room".

Nodding her turned to leave, walking into the waiting room he couldn't help draw comparisons with 4 months prior. Back then he'd found Teyla, Rodney, Ronan, Evan, Woolsey and Talon, this time he found Teyla, Ronan, Rodney, Evan, Laura and Jack.

"How are they doc" Jack asked first.

"Both have mild concussions. John suffered a couple of fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Talon was lucky that the crystal missed her vital organs, she's in recovery. They're both be out for a while but you're welcome to sit with them. However Jennifer says one person at a time, two hour visits max and no hanging round out here".

"I'll take John's second shift" Rodney said knowing his friend would want to know what happened.

* * *

Carrying her tray out to the mess hall balcony Jennifer noticed the marine from the jumper was sat on her own "mind if I join you".

"No be my guest, Doctor…"

"Keller" Jennifer replied sliding in opposite her "you know you sounded more like a paramedic than a marine earlier".

"I trained as a Paramedic back in the UK at Canterbury before joining the marines. I thought you'd knew considering I'm assigned to the AS Sanctus Asordo".

"Doctor Beckett choose the medical crew as he'll be the ships CMO".

"That makes sense. I was wondering how Colonel Sheppard and Talon are"

"Good, your diagnosis was spot on and imaging didn't show any spinal injuries. Talon's in recovery after successful surgery and John's occupying his usual spot in the general infirmary".

"His usual spot" she asked intrigued.

"He and Rodney are frequent flyers, although John's been better since Talon arrived".

"Cleo Hale" Alex asked suddenly appearing again.

She nodded taking a minute to place the lanky man before her "Alex Newman" she said.

"I take it you know each other" Jennifer said looking between the pair.

"Yeah we lived together during university".

"And helped each other with human anatomy" Cleo added winking at Jennifer.


	14. Chapter 14

Glancing up at the screen displaying footage of the mess halls Cook was annoyed to see someone been rearranging the small mess again. Looking closer she noticed the items scattered across the pushed together tables and realization dawned.

"Looks like they're in for the long haul so I need strong coffee, biscuits and pizza" she called to her staff.

"Yes Cook" voices chimed followed by a flurry of movement.

Several minutes later Cook turned to find a trolley bearing 2 beverage dispensers, cups and several trays of biscuits.

"Back soon" she called heading for the nearest transporter with it. "Let me guess Doctor Keller banished you" she asked approaching the group who'd taken up residence.

"What gave you that idea" Jack quipped sarcastically glancing round at Evan, Ronan, Radek, Laura, Anne, Chuck and Teyla.

"I've got strong coffee and biscuits. There's pizzas in the oven".

The alarm clock someone had brought decided to go off "that's my signal" Evan said standing and silencing it in one motion "see you soon".

* * *

"Rodney" Evan greeted unable to take his eyes off his too still CO.

"Still the same".

"Small mess, there's marine strength coffee and biscuits, pizza's to follow".

Rodney gathered his belongings and stood up "I guess I'll see you soon".

Silently nodding Evan took Rodney's vacated spot. Meanwhile Laura slipped quietly into a side room where she found Amelia sat holding Talon's hand.

"Amelia" the marine couldn't help feeling scared by how fragile Talon looked.

"She's a fighter".

"Small mess with strong coffee and biscuits, there's pizzas in the oven".

With an uneasy smile Amelia stood up "see you soon".

Muttering a similar reply Laura took up her vigil.

AR1 and their closest friends had performed enough vigils that they'd gotten used to each other and could understand the hidden meaning in their words and behaviour.

* * *

Evan hadn't been be settled long before a small groan caught his attention, jumping up his book fell forgotten to the floor "Sir".

"Major" John croaked before glancing round becoming agitated.

Having never been around when John had come round without his team, Evan was concerned by the behaviour. He was about to call for help when a familiar brogue called out "she's fine".

"Really" John asked starting to calm down as Carson appeared carrying an IPad.

"The usual checks than you can see her" the Scotsmen offered as he produced his penlight.

John nodded allowing Carson to do his checks, answering the seemingly endless questions.

"You don't appear to have suffered any memory loss and you're vitals are within normal range. However due to the mild concussion, smoke inhalation and fractured ribs you'll be in overnight. Your shoulder was partially dislocated so you can expect a physio appointment".

"And Talon".

"Mild concussion and a chest wound with no organ damaged. She's in recovery and will probably be out of it for some time. Don't move I'll be back in a moment" he said disappearing.

"Where's the rest of my team" John asked suddenly turning on Evan.

"Small mess. Jen's only allowing one visitor at a time for two hours max and we're not allowed to occupy the waiting room".

At that moment Carson returned pushing a wheelchair "either you go in this or you don't go at all" he proclaimed seeing John about to speak.

"I was going to ask if you could lend me a hand" he replied gesturing to his left arm currently in a sling.

* * *

Several hours later Talon came round to the familiar Ancient architecture and the reassuring presence of Atlantis. Sensing she wasn't alone she glanced around finding John with a laptop balanced on his lap.

"Wouldn't it be easier to delegate" she asked with a smile as she watched him attempt to type one handed.

"Probably" he muttered not realising who'd spoken.

"Or it could just get desk filed" she continued to tease.

Suddenly his hand stilled as realisation hit "you enjoying this aren't you".

"Like you wouldn't believe" she said grinning as he glanced up at her "what you doing anyway".

"Mission report".

"How about we do it together" she said shuffling over and patting the bed beside her.

* * *

"Colonel what are you doing out of bed" Jennifer asked slipping into the side room.

"Carson brought me here himself" he replied smugly from where he was laid next to Talon.

"Did he now and do I even want to know what you're doing".

"John was struggling to write his report single handed so I offered to transcribe".

"Of course".

"Honest look" Talon said turning the screen to show the detailed report about the explosion.

"Ok I've got a few checks to preform now your awake then I'll leave you to your report writing" the young doctor struggled to keep a straight face as she produced a penlight.


	15. Chapter 15

"You ok Rodney" John asked glancing up from his paperwork as the scientist burst into his office.

"I don't suppose you've seen Talon she's not responding to my radio calls".

"Is it important she's supposed to be resting".

"Of course it's bloody important she's supposed to be helping with the orientations".

John sighed a steady stream of recruits had been arriving for the past week "I'll see what I can do in the meantime make a start".

With a huff the Canadian pivoted and left mumbling under his breath.

Logging off and grabbing his radio John headed for the door having a good idea where he'd find her. Stepping out onto the south-west lookout he found her lent against a railing dressed in trainers, jeans and hoodie.

"I thought I'd find you up here" he said as he lent on the railing beside her "you ok".

"No I'm out of my mind" she said before laughing at his confused look "I've never been good at sitting still".

"Is that why you've dodging Rodney's radio calls".

She smiled guiltily "I left my radio in my quarters alongside a roll of duct tape".

"I knew they'd be a perfectly reasonable explanation. Apparently you're supposed to be helping him with the ships".

"I told him and Jack I couldn't deal with that kind of stress right now".

John gave her a mischievous smile tapping his radio "Sheppard to O'Neill channel three" switching channel he waited patiently.

'What is it Sheppard' the General's gruff voice finally responded.

"Rodney's on the warpath because Talon's supposed to be helping with the orientations".

'I really hoped it wouldn't come to this'.

"Come to what" John asked glancing at Talon who stood next to him with her eyes closed.

'Sending you to Avona until the ship's launched. You both need peace and quiet something you're not going to find here right now".

"You've just figured that out sir" he teased.

'Hardly, pack a bag and meet your pilot in the jumper bay in an hour, O'Neill out'.

Switching back to the main channel he turned to look at Talon instinctively knowing Atlantis had relayed the message.

* * *

Ending his transmission Jack quickly switched back to the main channel "operation retreat is a go".

He watched with a satisfied smile as Chuck dialed the gate playing his part in the carefully crafted plan. Tensions in the city had been running high with the arrival of the new recruits for Sanctus Asordo. To make matters worse they had Travelers camping on the mainland while the Apollo crew taught them how to use their new ships.

Seconds later the gate shut down and Chuck's voice filled his ear 'message received, they'll arrive shortly'.

Logging off Jack pushed back his chair and wandered down to wait in the gate room. Sure enough a minute later the gate began to dial, almost as soon as the familiar puddle settled 2 men stepped through.

The man on the right was a muscular 6ft with short greying black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. His companion was a slender 5ft10 with cropped auburn hair, sea green eyes and pale skin.

"Thank you for coming".

"Glad to help. I'm Blake and this Damon" the older man replied accepting the offered hand.

"If you'd like to follow me I'll give you a tour".

* * *

"Pack the skinny one's" Laura advised from where she sat watching Talon pull out several pairs of jeans.

"Yes oh wise one" Talon mocked stuffing the relevant item in her rucksack.

Laura had taken Talon under her wing during her 1st week, making it her mission to teach the youngster Earth customs.

"Delivery" Jennifer called wandering into the room with a paper bag.

"Let me guess pain meds, antibiotics and dressing packs" Talon asked taking it.

"Yes" the young doctor called as she left.

Stuffing it into the rucksack Talon glanced at her watch "I should be going".

"Here let me carry that" Laura said grabbing it as Talon turned to grab her jacket.

Opening the door the 2 girls found John outside duffel at his feet hand raised to ring the door chimes.

"Perfect timing as usual" he said smiling as he bent down to grab his duffel.

"Let me take that for you sir" Laura offered getting there 1st.

Normally John wouldn't allow anyone carry his gear but under the current situation he didn't mind. Heading for the jumper bay the trio made light conversation avoiding anything Rodney related.

"Hey guys" Evan called from where he lent beside the open hatch of Jumper 2 (unofficially his).

"I take it your our designated driver" John asked hoping that Evan was. Beside Talon there was no one he'd rather have piloting the jumper than Evan.

"Yes sir" he said having stowed the pair's bags beside a supply crate "you guys ready to go".

"I believe so" John said glancing at Talon who nodded.

"Aveo amacus" Talon said before giving Laura a quick hug.

"Ditto have fun guys".

Walking inside John settled in the seat behind Evan while Talon took the co-pilots seat.

"Control this is Jumper two we're ready for launch" Evan announced after he'd completed his pre-flight checks.

'Jumper two this control you're green for launch' Chuck's voice filtered through the PA system.

Before he knew it they were exiting the gate on Avona meters away from the ruins that had brought him and Talon together.

"Talon I'm supposed to drop you at the lodge do you know where that is" Evan asked breaking through his reverie.

"It's tucked in an alcove where the stream rounds the mountains" she said pointing out of the window screen.

Evan set the jumper down a short walk from a cottage made of a beautiful light pink stone. that sat a a short walk to the new settlement. There was a wraparound porch on which stood a swinging seat and several plant pots. Waving her hand over the small box she deactivated the lock before reaching for opening the door. Walking inside they found themselves in a sun bathed lounge filled with comfortable furniture made from red wood and coral fabric.

"Welcome to my childhood home" Talon announced dropping the bags just inside the door.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Evan said placing the crate on the floor.

"I want the city in one piece when I return major".

"I'll do my best sir".

* * *

"I'm going to see Neeve you coming" Talon asked several hours later as the sun began to set.

"I think you know the answer" John responded tossing Johnny cash's autobiography on the coffee table.

Pulling on their discarded hoodies the pair walked in comfortable silence for a while enjoying each other's company.

"There's a portal just up here on the right" Talon announced pointing at a small cave.

Stepping through a nearby archway they found themselves in a room filled with shelves crammed with boxes.

"Jesus doesn't this place have heating" John moaned pulling his hoodie closer.

Talon couldn't help laughing "that would defeat the purpose of a pantry".

"Why'd you bring us in this way".

"You're starting to sound like Rodney. It was the nearest to both to us and Neeve".

"Sorry" he said gently bumping her with his good shoulder "let's get out of here".

"Good idea".

They hurried down the aisle and were soon out in the much warmer corridor. Having walked halfway down it before stopping before a wooden door. Talon's knock was answered a moment later to reveal Neeve in a lilac dress.

"Come in" she said beckoning them inside "have you eaten".

"Not since midday" John answered.

"Then you must join me for stew" she said leading them over to the kitchen.

The next hour or so pasted in light conversation as they enjoyed the stew and freshly baked bread.

"Thanks for the meal Neeve but I think it's time we headed back. Mind if I use the bathroom first" Talon said noticing John's yawn.

"Off course and not at all" the older woman waited for the bathroom door to close before turning to John "now is the right time".

* * *

"Talon" John called as they arrived back at the cottage.

"Yeah".

"Urm I'm not sure how to say this…" he started never having been good talking about emotions.

"How about you show me" she said walking back to him.

Nodding he placed his hands on top of her outstretched ones challenging the feelings he'd been developing for her.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by a warm fuzzy feeling followed by Talon's lips making contact with his. After a brief moment of shock he deepened the kiss causing her body to press more firmly against him.

The need for oxygen eventually intervened breaking kiss they stood in the middle of the lounge hugging breathing deeply.

* * *

 **For more Talon and John check out the sequel Operation Retreat.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
